Cricket Green
Cricket Green is a main protagonist character of the Disney Channel animated series "Big City Greens". '' Background Personality Fun-loving as well as mischievous, Cricket's curiosity leads his family on all sorts of adventures in the Big City. Cricket puts his family first and foremost and loves being a Green. His shenanigans tend to get himself and his family into trouble, but he always manages to pull through. Cricket considers himself an adaptable person in Big City though it is very apparent that he is no more knowledgeable about his surroundings than his family. While not completely oblivious to city life, he is shown to be slow witted when it comes to understanding certain cultural differences which are mostly brought upon by his lack of social skills. Cricket can also be stubborn and hates responsibility though he does show signs of slowly accepting it in "Critterball Crisis". Cricket is an easily excitable person who is always looking to do something that is new and different for him. Some of his ventures are typically influenced by greed such as in "Homeshare Hoedown" where he was willing to have strangers stay at his house simply so he can earn money. He is however also simply interested in trying things to impress other people and his family. Appearance Cricket is rather small and yellow in complexion, similar to the rest of his family. He wears a grey shirt and denim overalls. He is usually barefoot as he refuses to wear shoes though he does not seem to have any problem walking on any terrain. He has noticeable buck teeth rounded in the front though occasionally when he talks the rest of his teeth come up from the side implying that it is actually an overbite. He has a light brown bowl cut hair that is neatly split down the middle. When he starts working at Big Coffee with Gloria, he dons a plain brown cap and apron similar to his coworker. He bares a resemblance to his ancestor Bixby Green. Trivia * Cricket's appearance is loosely based on a childhood photo of his voice actor and series co-creator Chris Houghton. * For some reason, Cricket initially had a strong prejudice against bears. This eventually changed in the episode "Bear Trapped". * In "Cricketsitter", it is revealed that Cricket has a metal plate in his head. Its origin has not been revealed yet. * Despite his young age, Cricket is employed at Big Coffee. As a matter of fact, he seems to be the only person in his family with a general paying job as his father, Bill, is a market seller who does not run an established business. * While not stated within the show, Cricket seems to suffer from Attention Deficit Disorder as several episodes depict him as being impulsive and hyperactive and he sometimes strays from important tasks for his own amusement. * According to his father Bill, in "Tilly Tour", Cricket once had soda when he was just a baby. * Cricket hates wearing shoes. This character trait is somewhat similar to Rapunzel from the ''Tangled series. External links *Cricket Green on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Kids Category:Big City Greens Characters Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters